Children of Peace
by buzzy9000
Summary: Post epilogue. Albus and Rose head to start their own Hogwarts journey. This story will have regular polls to affect the outcome. Please see profile for more details. 20-07-2014: Finally getting round to updating. No poll following this chapter but there will be more to come.
1. Chapter 1

Albus and Rose had settled into a compartment near the end of the train, before the newly added private carriage for non prefect sixth and seventh years. After the war, there had been an increase in the amount of children following the refusal of muggleborns for a year, and a following baby boom in the wizarding world. There had then been an extra carriage added which had become the private carriage for non prefect seventh and later sixth years, who would probably prefer to not be bothered by younger years or the prefects. It was made an official private carriage six years previously, but had always held the rights to be. The amount of new muggle borns had stayed roughly the same, now that those who had been kept from going were through Hogwarts. Albus and Rose were not alone for much longer before a short blonde girl asked to sit with them. They both said it was fine and introduced themselves, once they'd helped her load her trunk onto the rack above.

"I'm Chuckie." The girl said "Well, my name is actually Veronica, but I've been Chuckie to everyone except my grandfather and substitute teachers since I was about six. I won't ever answer to anything else."

"Hi, Chuckie. I take it you're muggleborn." Rose said, eyeing the girl's muggle clothes, and assuming from the offhand comment about substitue teachers, that would only relate to muggle schooling.

"Halfway, but some of the purists might see me as muggleborn, my mum is a muggleborn witch and my dad is a halfblood muggle."

"Halfblood muggle?" Rose asked, confused, glancing at Albus who sat quietly looking out the window. When he was in one of those moods, it was best to leave him alone.

"Son of a squib and a muggle. He learned about both worlds and likes to joke about his heritage using the magical world's terms. He was ecstatic when I got my letter, my mum was a bit apprehensive seeing as she missed out on her third year in the war. But it's all different now, so she doesn't feel as bad letting me go."

"I think it'd be easier just to say halfblood, if anyone cares enough to ask." Rose said with a smile

"So why is the last carriage private?" Chuckie asked and pulled her satchel from her trunk and sat down again

"The sixth and seventh years use it because they don't want to be round us kids." Albus said, speaking for the first time since he'd introduced himself "It also means the prefects doing rounds have less to worry about. It's a bit cringy having to tell people off that are your own age, so they just stick their head round the door every so often when they get to this end and make sure no-one's killed or maimed anyone."

"I'm surprised fifth years haven't complained to get space of their own as well by now." Rose said

"It's a privilege for non prefect sixth and seventh years" Albus replied "McGonagall had to draw the line somewhere, besides, it's only one carriage, imagine trying to squeeze the best part of three year groups in there. The fifth years aren't high up enough on the food chain to challenge prefect authority. Victoire said they mostly just connect between the two years to work out study groups and tutoring for individual N.E.W.T. Level subjects."

"That and stay away from us annoying brats." Chuckie put in with a knowing smirk

The three laughed lightly and fell into a comfortable quiet, occasionally exchanging small talk and getting to know one another. The trolley came by as they watched the countryside go by, Albus and Rose each bought a handful of their favourites and Chuckie bought a few pumpkin pasties and a bottle of water and sat down to pull a packed lunch from her bag then explained to the two that she had a strict diet, but carried a small weakness for the small buns. They were interrupted again about half an hour later by a prefect advising them to change into their robes, which caused Albus to lift his from his trunk and leave the compartment. Chuckie and Rose changed quickly and opened the blind once they were decent again, so that Albus would know it was safe to come in. He did a few moments later and the three resumed their talking, once they had tidied their things back in their trunks.

Soon enough, the train began to slow down and they looked out the window and got their first look at the castle, nestled in the mountains. It was almost dark by the time they pulled into the station, they were called away from the main crowds who made their way up the hill to the carriages that would take them to the school. Meanwhile, the new first years took a different path. They, like thousands before them, would cross the Black Lake in the boats moored at the dock.

**Harry*Potter*Next*Gen**

Say what you like, suggestions, criticisms, anything welcome.

~Buzzy9000

Next Chapter: Sorting the Next Generation


	2. Chapter 2

Albus, Rose and Chuckie climbed out of the boat they'd been in with a dark haired boy, who'd introduced himself as Simon Hornby. The first years were led up the steps to the castle and handed over to the deputy, Professor Longbottom. The next thing they knew, they were being led into a hall that stretched high and long and had four long tables of chattering students, looking at them. They stopped in front of a fifth table, housing teachers and a tattered, pointed hat on a three-legged stool.

"When I call your name, please step forward to the stool and put the hat on to be sorted." Professor Longbottom said and unscrollled a long roll of parchment "Arnold, Trevor."

A tall thin boy near the front stepped forward and sat on the stool. A few seconds later it shouted "Gryffindor!" The table on the far left cheered loudly and welcomed the boy, who was obviously trying to be quick to be seated, but not run.

"Attwater, Stephen."

"Hufflepuff!" The hat barely touched the boy's head before he scurried to the table of yellow ties.

"Birchwood, James" went to Hufflepuff and hi-fived Stephen Attwater.

The first girl to be sorted "Bode, Darcie" went to Gryffindor

"Bunting, Jacob" took almost five minutes before

"Gryffindor."

"Carter, Fiona" Went to Ravenclaw

Then "Chadwick, Veronica." Chuckie felt both Albus and Rose pat her arm for luck. She stepped to the stool, not daring to give away that she felt a bit sick

'_Ohhhhh._' Chuckie tried not to visibly jump as a voice spoke in her head '_an interesting bloodline. I see the Chadwicks have regained what they lost, by sacrificing the purity nonsense. You're determined, yes and I can see a focus in you beyond your years. Though you do not value books and knowledge as highly as other skill. You're more practical and you have great potential of a magnitude quite rare and nothing like what would be presumed from your family's bloodline._'

'_What does my bloodline have to do with what house I'll be in_' Chuckie thought back at the hat '_you're only at C and there's a few hundred hungry kids wanting this over with._'

The hat chuckled '_of course, some of these kids haven't seen a decent meal in two months, or ever from what I can tell, while some could stand to take a leaf from your book._'

'_What do you mean?_' Chuckie asked

'_Your quite strict diet, though I can also see why. Anyway, you'll be wanting a house._'

'_That was the idea_' she thought back, witheringly

'_I am quite sure now_, Slytherin!"

Stunned, she quickly shot a word of thanks, mixed with a feeling of confusion to the hat and stepped off the stool. She'd been there for a few minutes and had become the first Slytherin of the 2017-18 school year. There was a space at the end obviously left for first years and she took a seat, her back to the wall, so she could continue to watch the sorting. The list continued through Cs, Ds, and into Es, where the next Slytherin, Newton Edwards joined the table, closely by Maria Ellis.

The sorting went through Fs, Gs, which added Jack Garber and Hs, one I (Lauren Ingram, who went to Hufflepuff), Js, Ks, to Ls, which brought twins- Ariadne and Icarus Leventis, then Luton, Henry went to Hufflepuff and then Malfoy, Scorpius took the stool. The hat sat on his head for a few moments, before it shouted "Slytherin". The blond boy came to them and ended up opposite Chuckie. The sorting continued, but Chuckie suddenly felt very distracted by the boy in front of her, his blond hair shone and his silvery eyes had briefly greeted her, before they turned back to the sorting. The loss of eye contact caused Chuckie to mentally shake herself and look away from the almost white hair of the boy in front of her. She'd never been distracted by a boy before and she was determined to not start now.

"Nott, Quentin."

"Slytherin!" the hat said, hardly touching the hairs on Quentin Nott's head

The tall boy soon plopped down beside Scorpius Malfoy and the two exchanged quiet whispers. Chuckie kept her attention firmly on the sorting. The list was nearly at Albus' name and he had expressed concern about not joining his family in Gryffindor. Rose would be among the last to be sorted, and was confident of either Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but was happy either way.

They were on O, and now P. "Pennyworth, Wendy."

"Ravenclaw"

"Potter, Albus."

Chuckie's full attention was suddenly on the boy who walked to the stool, his head looking straight ahead, ignoring the whispers that seemed to mostly come from the Gryffindor table on the opposite side of the hall.

The hat was placed on Albus Potter's head, and the whole hall fell silent.

**Harry*Potter*Next*Gen**

I made Neville the deputy because he's a BAMF snake beheader.

The poll to vote for Albus' house will be open until 30 June at 22:00 UTC.

Next Chapter: End of the Sorting and the first days of September 2017

~Buzzy9000


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Due to internet access problems i have only been able to close the poll today, which ended in a tie between Ravenclaw and Slytherin, so I made a decision that would work better for the story.

**Harry*Potter*Next*Gen**

"Slytherin!"

Albus shakily got off the stool and handed the hat back to Professor Longbottom. He looked to where his brother and cousins were. James had a scowl and wasn't looking at his brother. Albus thought he'd have been gloating about being right all along. He sat down next to Chuckie, glad to have at least one person on his turned his attention back to the sorting as it continued through the alphabet, the spaces at the house tables filling and the number of children still waiting dwindled.

"Weasley, Rose"

The redhead strode confidently to the stool and placed the hat on her head. After a few minutes, it shouted: "Gryffindor!"

She waltzed over to the sea of red and was given a hearty welcome. She sat down and watched as the final student "Zabini, Bolton" was sorted into Slytherin.

At the Slytherin table:

"Ok, I'm Sebastian Avery, and I'm one of your prefects." A seventh year sat to be among the first years "Everyone say their name and if they have any family currently at Hogwarts."

"Quentin Nott. Uhh, think the closest thing to family is Scorpius here, though all the old familes are related some way. Me and Scorpius grew up together, constantly at each others' houses, our dads were friends at Hogwarts."

"Scorpius Malfoy. Obviously my answer is basically the same as Quentin's. I have a sister, Azalea, she'll be here in a couple of years."

"Bolton Zabini. I have no immediate family here, though I have a few childhood friends scattered around."

"I'm Ariadne Leventis, I have my twin brother Icarus here and we also have a cousin in Hufflepuff in sixth year, Carl Short."

"Icarus Leventis, I'm Ariadne's twin, obviously my other family is the same as hers."

Eyes turned to Chuckie now "Veronica Chadwick, but I only really answer to Chuckie, I don't have any other family at Hogwarts."

"Newton Edwards. It's just me here, so I guess me and Chuckie are in the same boat."

"Albus Potter. Probably the first Slytherin Potter ever and I have my brother, James, fourth year Gryffindor and a whole bunch of cousins over at the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables."

"So you're over here on your own?" Nott said

"I guess." Albus shrugged gloomily "It would have been nice if another one of them was here but I guess I'm that different.

.

The conversation at the Gryffindor table had turned to Quidditch on one side of Rose and on the other, chatter about magical vs muggle music. Having only passing interests in both, Rose turned to her roast dinner.

"Do you find these conversations boring too?" she looked up from her food and saw the boy, Simon she'd shared the boat crossing with Albus and Chuckie

"A bit, I like Quidditch, but only to watch." Rose replied "I think I take after my mum like that, my brother Hugo is Quidditch mad. And most of my cousins."

"I take it some of them were the ones crowding round you when you came to sit down."

She smiled "Yeah, there's Victoire and Dominique, they're sisters and the eldest, then there's Molly, and Albus' brother- James, and his partner in crime- Fred, and Roxanne and Lucy, who are second year."

"Big family." Simon said "My mum was an only child and my dad only had the one brother, uncle Tommy never had any kids so it's just me and my sister, Georgia. Must be mental having so many cousins."

"There's a few more not here yet. James and Albus have a sister Lily, they'll be another two years and then Louis a few years after that. He's Victoire and Dominique's little brother. He was a bit of a surprise for my aunt and uncle, but a nice one anyway. There's some kids of family friends that are basically cousins too, Teddy's already graduated and we found out him and Victoire got together, Fred and James' friend Eris Jordan, then there's Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, they're Louis' age, they'll be in first year when we're in sixth. Oh, and professor Longbottom's daughter, Francesca, she'll be the year above them."

"Your family knows Professor Longbottom?"

"My dad and uncle shared a dorm with him for six years

.

Chuckie woke up at 7 after her first night at Hogwarts. Today was Saturday and she decided to make use of the fact that her roommates were all asleep to use the shower first. She then left the dormitory dressed in a plain blue tshirt and a pair of dark purple harem leggings. In the common room there were few people awake this early, but she passed them and left, heading down one of the corridors that she and Maria had explored the previous night. She found an empty room and started to do her normal stretching. If she had her way, perhaps she could eventually turn the room into a sort of gym. It was certainly spacious and was quite high, but obviously otherwise left spare. The gym she had in mind involved converting at least one of the walls into climbing surfaces and having some gymnastic equipment in the floor space. It was a long room and she'd quite like to introduce some of her favourite hobbies to the wizarding world. But it would take work, thankfully she was used to hard work and she got to work on what she'd originally come in here for. She lit a few of the torch brackets and began to do some floor gymnastics. Without safety mats, there was only so much she could do though. She could maybe look into fixing that later. She was almost put off balance when doing a prolonged hand-stand when the door opened.

"What are you doing in here?" she heard Ariadne ask

Chuckie let herself fall gently into the crab position and stood up. "Exercising. It helps me focus myself for the day. What time is it?"

"Just gone half 8. And what do you mean it focuses you? And why are you doing it in here?"

"Kind of like really elaborate yoga. It's like slow but difficult exercise, I have to be focused to control my body and it keeps myself in check and starts the day off with me being in a focused mindset. I've been doing this for as long as I can remember. I started gymnastics when I was about 4, when I was eight I started rock climbing as well, they sort of help each other. You wouldn't think it but I have a fair bit of physical strength for my size. I normally do between half an hour to an hour, so I suppose now is as good a time as any to head to breakfast. What brought you here?"

"Ok. Maria said you two had come down this way yesterday, Bolton and Jack came back from breakfast and said they hadn't seen you there. I thought I should check down here in case you'd got lost or something."

"No, just planning a gym is all."

"What?" Ariadne was confused

Chuckie smirked "Never mind. I just wanted to do my morning exercise. Let's go."

Over breakfast, the new Slytherins, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs got to know one another, and occasionally some would roam between tables or talk to people behind them. They were lucky their year began with a weekend and it was while Chuckie was tapping open a boiled egg that their head of House, Professor Higgs came over with their timetables.

"They've changed the way they pair us now." Scorpius said

"What do you mean?" Icarus said

"My dad said he was constantly paired with the Gryffindors, something he hated because it meant he had to be around Harry Potter. They're civil now, but they hated each other in school. There's an age old rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors." Scorpius and scanned the timetable further "We're only paired for History of Magic and Herbology. We're with Ravenclaw for Transfiguration and Defence and Hufflepuffs for Potions and Charms. We have Astronomy by ourselves and one study session per week. It seems the entire first year has Magical Theory together for two singles and by ourselves for a third. We have one lesson on a Saturday, magical theory after lunch."

The first years at the table groaned, they'd have to go change into their uniforms later.

"Does it say who we'll be with for flying lessons?" Quentin asked

"No. I think we don't start it yet though."

"Flying?" Chuckie asked

"Yes, with brooms." Scorpius looked at her, hitting her with the full force of his silver eyes "Number one sport in wizarding Britain is Quidditch. I assume you know what Quidditch is."

"Yes, of course." Chuckie replied to her toast "I just didn't know we'd be flying is all."

"It's a requirement of first year. I think once the Quidditch season is underway we'll be having lessons." Scorpius said, continuing to study his timetable.

"Well we don't have to worry about any of that, seeing as it's Saturday." Ariadne said "Who wants to go outside? It's nice enough and before too long we won't have any nice Saturday mornings."

"I should probably go get changed." Chuckie said quietly "I'll join you outside."

"How about we all head back to the common room, I wanted to get a ball to throw around." Icarus suggested

"Do you think we should invite people from other houses?" Albus asked, glancing at the Gryffindor table

"Poster child for house unity right here." Chuckiesmirked

The Slytherins shared a laugh and Scorpius said "Alright, but you two have to do it." he said pointing to Chuckie and Albus

"Challenge bloody accepted." Chuckie said standing her full 4"9 Albus just glumly nodded and the two headed over to where the majority of the first year Ravenclaw and Gryffindors were, then passed the message to the Hufflepuffs.

"Did you see we got magical theory later." Rose said when they came over "I was hoping we'd have Saturdays to ourselves."

"There's still Sunday," Chuckie replied "and it's only an hour and a half out of the day, the rest we have free."

Ten minutes later, Scorpius, Rose, Chuckie, Icarus, Ariadne, Maria, Bolton, Simon, Henry Luton and two Ravenclaws, Sophie Rogers and Daniel Vine were enjoying the morning on the grounds. As promised, Icarus had retrieved a ball and some were passing it between them and some were sitting on the grass, just watching. Chatter flowed through people of all four houses. They'd yet to build up walls between each other, but they did get some looks from older students as they either went to a class or were out enjoying the day themselves.

Chuckie was among the ones throwing the ball about, and after a while threw in some gymnastics with her throws, at one point doing a handspring to catch the ball with her feet. Her new friends joked at her showing off and this only encouraged her to show off more. It ended up with her doing gymnastics while the rest watched. She stopped after a few moves and the group sat, getting to know each other, rolling or lightly throwing the ball between them as they chatted. They noticed people start to head indoors and they realised it was approaching lunch time. The group split off in the Entrance Hall, some already changed into their robes and uniform went to the Great Hall, others to their respective common rooms.

After a casual and interesting lunch, filled with chatter, the first years headed to the fifth floor for Magical Theory. The lesson itself was mostly an outline of what they would cover in the year, they were also told of the format where they would have two lessons together then each house would have a single lesson by themselves for more focused work. The class was dismissed early and told they were not required to wear their uniforms for the lesson, but only on the Saturday. This was met with some whooping and hi-fiving, but they were told it was a privilege that could be taken away. They were advised to read through all their textbooks over the weekend, so that if they had any questions, the professors could answer them.

Sunday was relaxed and was spent much like Saturday had been. They knew they would probably not get the same freedom once lessons truly began, so they made the most of it.

**Harry*Potter*Next*Gen**

I've now set the canon children's ages, as some weren't fixed in canon, the ages are fixed for my story arc, they are true in my universe, but not necessarily compliant with other authors. I fixed them as they are because they suit my storyline and I will add OC family members to canon families. Like with Eris Jordan as Lee Jordan's daughter and James and Fred's friend/accomplice.

~Buzzy9000

Next chapter: First Week of Lessons


End file.
